Violate Me
by Torniquet
Summary: Rypay. Ryan has always been her punching bag. As much as he loves her, he wanted her to understand the abuse. One shot can become more.


**Violate Me**

**Disclaimer: I own Sharpay's clothes and that's it. If you don't believe me look in my closet, cute stuff.**

**AN: Yay! Another Rypay. This is intended to be a one shot but I could so continue this, if you want me to let me know. **

The stereo in her room played a little louder than usual. Trig wasn't an easy subject for me. Im more into the arts than numbers. It was difficult to focus on trig equations with Beyonce belting out a catchy verse. I left my room and knocked firmly on her bedroom door.

"What?" Sharpay asked shakily over the noise and door.

"Can you turn down your music?" I asked irritated.

The volume lowered. "What do you want Ryan?" she asked annoyed that I had interrupted her space.

I was annoyed that she couldn't seem to open the door so we could have a proper conversation. "The music is so loud and I cant do homework."

She sniffed. Was allergies bothering her?

The volume rose again from her stereo. I knew what she was thinking, he can just go downstairs and work on it. Her selfishness made me angry. I was tired of her acting like an immature spoiled bitch. I hated that I was the one she walked on and crushed the most. I was sick of all the times she treated me like a miserable dog.

I felt a backbone grow up my once limp, weak body. Rage crashed my hands against the door. My eyes filled with surprise realizing I just broke her door. Then I remembered why I did and I couldn't think of anything but letting her know that she was would be more considerate towards me from now on. I wanted her to understand things were going to change between us.

Sharpay's mouth formed in a perfect "o". Her eyes wide in disbelief at what I'd done. Her face was tear stained and I realized she had been crying. I felt like a jerk. She had only wanted the stereo loud so she could secretly cry.

"What's the matter?" I asked nervously.

"You tell me! Your the one breaking doors like an angry lunatic!" she shrieked and tossed her pillow at me.

I defended myself. "I didn't mean to, but you were being--"

"Get the hell out Ryan," she spoke bitterly. That tone shouldn't have been directed at me. She was yet again taking out all her frustrations on me.

Still it didn't matter to me that she was. I wanted to help her. I slowly said "Not until you tell me what's the problem."

Tears filled my eyes as I spoke the words because I knew that no matter what she did to me, I wanted her happy. And if she felt some solace after biting my head off then I wouldn't deny her the pleasure. I loved her too much.

She sniffed again trying to stifle her crying. She shook her head as the tears fell down her cheeks. I walked to her and hugged her. I didn't know why the "ice princess" was weeping, but I wanted to show her that I cared. I expected her to push me off and then ask why I was incapable of thought processes, but she didn't. She hugged me back and sighed peacefully.

The seven second hug ended and I looked down at my sister's face. She was beautiful. She gazed at me; I guess the proper adverb for it was hopefully. She looked at me hopefully. "Hopeful for what?", I asked myself.

That's when her eyes focused on my lips. Her face inched closer to mine and I advanced eagerly. I kissed her lips and felt her shiver from the contact. Her hands ran through my hair as we kissed hungrily. My index fingers wrapped around the belt loops of her jean mini skirt and shoved her against my waist. Her gasp entered my mouth and I smiled victoriously.

"Ryan I--" she began breathlessly.

I looked at her fearful she wanted to stop. Her voice airy "Ive dreamed of this."

"Me too. I'll carry you to my room." I mumbled picking her up by her waist she wrapped her legs around mine.

I kissed her neck as I stumbled to my room. Unlike her room the door was still attached to its hinges and I didn't want anyone downstairs to hear us. I dropped her down on the bed roughly. Her legs were still wrapped against me and my groin was aching from being teased.

My tongue pulled out from hers and with my hands I wrenched her legs from me. My legs seemed like sand as I reached for my door slamming it shut. My weight fell against the door as I locked it. I fumbled to my computer opened my Window's Media and blared Taking Back Sunday. Sharpay came behind and I took hold of her shirt and pulled it off. She leaned back in the bed as I ran kisses along the crest of her breasts.

"I want you Ryan, " she wimpered. I wanted her too. There would be other days for me to explore her body, but I needed to be inside her.

We lay there waiting for our breaths to quiet and our hearts to slow back down. I wiped my moist face with the blanket. Sharpay lay her head against my chest.

I pulled myself out of my bed. She looked up at me hurt that I didn't seem to want to cuddle. As I pulled my boxers on I reveled on the expression of her face.

"I love you," she confessed anxiously. There it was Sharpay had opened her heart out to me. She looked so different to me lying there. She looked vulnerable. So unlike the Sharpay that had been abusive to me.

It was hard to believe that this was the same Sharpay who treated me like a two cent whore time and time again, but she was. I'll always regret allowing the resentment and hatred to cloud my heart. My biggest mistake was that I didn't want to let her have her way with me like she always did. I wanted her to understand what she had put me through. I guess I hated her more than I loved her, after all.

I pulled my shirt over my head. I looked into her her pleading eyes and watched her heart helplessly break as I replied sincerely "I don't love you."

I watched her confusion, her eyes dropped. Her lips quivered in sorrow. I left my room and went downstairs. I gave her some time so that when I returned my bed would be empty. Now she knew how it felt to be used like a two cent whore. And for the longest time my revenge satisfied me.

**AN: Oh so tragic! Ryan damn your pride! ****Hopefully I can get away with this being a T fic. If you disagree let me know and I'll change the rating.**

**Reviews/Criticisms are Love!**


End file.
